My Life
by Portagas D. Scarlet
Summary: ok here's the deal ur about to get marry but then ur twin bro,who u throu was dead,comes and now u r quesioning ur marrige. So what do u do elope with ur bro duh! ples no flame! and WE don't own SK!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! LHY here! This fic is going to be a little different because me and my friend Yeke or as u guys know her as the yo waz up! Anyway we're doing the story together! So the first chapy is hers, but I'll just add stuff and reword some but most of this is her doing! So here we go ples enjoy!

Chapter 1: My life

Yoh pov

"Yoh...YOH!"

I woke with a start flinging Horohoro over and he landed on Ren. "Huh?" I got a glimpse of my surroundings and Manta was cowering behind the couch and my friends were a little shaky.

"What's up guys?"

"Yoh what were you dreaming of?" Ren looked me in the eye.

'Dreaming what did he mean by that do I talk in my sleep?'

"What do you mean?"

"Yoh-kun you were muttering Aniki no don't go don't leave me." said Manta

'Ah! Oh no! I have to keep on reminding myself that my brother is dead. I killed him….'

"No I wasn't dreaming about my brother, I was dreaming about……um….. Anna!"

"I am glad you were Yoh otherwise I would have to hurt you."

Anna walked in the room at the exact same time I had said that.

"Yoh it's time to train go get ready."

"Okay."

I got up and walked towards my room to get into some running pants and shirt.

"See you Anna!"

"Bye! And don't come back without food!" She yelled back at me. I left the house and started my long hard route of training.

After 1 hour or so I decided to go and take a break in the graveyard. I saw the spirit were in there happy mood so I settled down on a grass hill.

"Hmm Anna has been a bit pushy lately maybe I should stay here for a bit and go straight to town and get food." After sitting there for a good solid 5 mins I realized I was talking to no-one.

"Well no arguments so to town I go". "Heehee"

I got up from the spot I was sitting at and saw something walk right past me at the bottom of the hill. It was my brother healthy and alive!

"Aniki."

what's going to happen next that 4 us to know and 4 u to say tune and find out!

Pleas go easy on us and sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistake! Ples review!

LHY and yo waz up


	2. Chapter 2

Yo this is LHY! I'm going to be doing this chapy! Now I want all of ya to know that my style of writing is very different from Yeke o u might get a little confuse and I apologies 4 it and I all so I'm very sorry 4 any grammar or spelling mistake!

Ren: Stop ur babbling woman and get on with the story!

Yoh: come on Ren don't be mean

LHY: oh don't worry about him Yoh .He's just mad because I didn't make any fic about him!

Ren: is red I AM NOT! Who cares 4 ur dumb stories! crosses arms

LHY: grrrr just because of that I'm not going make any lemon part of u and Hroro.

Hroro: Hey y do I get punish!

LHY: Because he's ur bf! If u want to satisfy ur um…ahem needs u better tell him to be nicer!

Ren: hpm like I'm going to lesions to a baka! crosses arm looking stubborn

Hroro: goes up to Ren and whisper in he's ear

Ren: blushes hard fine! Ur stories are………..good!

Hroro: lookes satisfy now will u pleas reconsider!

LHY: fine! But I'm not doing it 4 u I'm doing it to the readers!

Yoh: now that's over with I'll do the disclaimer. LHY and yo-wuz-up (sorry if I spell it wrong again Yeke) both don't own Shaman King!

Yoh quickly ran down the hill, he was about half way down the hill when he saw Hao fell down! Yoh tripped and fell down the hill, quickly got up and ran to is brother's side!

"Aniki!" Yoh yelled, kneeling to Hao's side. Hao had a big slash on he's stomach and it was bleeding badly! Yoh took off his shirt and rap it around Hao's wound. Then he gently left him on his back and carried home.

Yoh looked right then left. Seeing the no one there he quickly carried Hao to he's room. When he got there he carefully laid Hao on he's futon. Then he got out he's first aid kit and got to work on Hao's wound. Once he's done he got out an extra futon and laid it next to Hao. 'How r u still alive Aniki?' Yoh thought as he sat down on the futon. 'I though I killed u.' Yoh reached over and touched Hao's face. "Aniki" Yoh whispered affectively. And right at moment Anna walked in!

"Anna!"

I'm sorry I know it's short but I'm in a hurry to update. Yeke will give u a longer and better chapy! Um….well bye 4 now!

PEACE


	3. Chapter 3

Yoh pov

"Anna!" The itako stood frozen in the doorway of the room. "Yoh what is that thing doing in here?" I stood frozen in the room looking at my drenched future wife from her shower. She was dressed but her hair was wet like she had been in the rain. "I uh Anna please I just found him out there. Please let him stay. He is not an outcast and he is not a thing he is my brother." I begged my future wife to let him stay but there was no way. "Maybe." I looked at her in the eyes the coldness was gone and her eyes were warm and kind just for a moment but I saw it. "Thank you." I dropped the medical kit and walked over towards her and kissed her. She kissed back we stood there for a few minutes for those moments I had completely forgotten about my brother injured on the table.

Hao pov

It felt like knifes going through every pore in my skin. It was like I was dieing again. I was breathing hard but my body was not moving. I stopped trying and I heard sounds. I couldn't place these sounds. I tried to open my eyes they would not open. I tried to speak my voice was not heard. I was completely lost. Those sound kept on coming into my ears. They stopped and I heard a giggle and someone run off. "Wow Yoh I knew you were thinking of Anna this morning!" A new voice deeper and harsher filled the room. "Ohh thanks guys but I wanted to do that with my br-… OMG!" I heard him yell and I could not take it anymore. The person that has giggled came back. "What is it Yoh!" "My brother I forgot." I had enough of this I got up ignoring all pain and left the room. My eyes were blurry. It felt like my skin was ripping every step. The climax of death was on me non-stop. Then I hit something hard and everything went dark.

Yoh pov

"Aniki!" I grabbed my brother's arm he ha got up looked pretty startled and in pain. He was brave thought then he went and face planted the floor. My friends and I got him back on the table and fixed him up. Everyone then left me with him when they were gone I locked all the doors and straddled my brother. "Sorry brother." I murmured through my tears. "This is the only way if you do not love me back the way I love you."

SO to be continued ……..

AUTHOR NOTE! This is NOT done by Yeke is done by the none other than ZOH AERANA! Wooooo clapping sounds fill the room.

Yeke: Oh. My. God.

LHY: yea Umm.

Yoh: Claps

Hao: No Yoh No Don't clap.

Zoh: DIE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Hao: That's why he is insane.

Yoh: Ohhh.

LHY: sweat drop

Yeke: Sweat drop

Zoh: Yeke Yo-wuz-up Yeke is just her name evil grin little sis Awww I am 3 mins older or so MUHAHAHAHAHA

LHY: puts hand on head oi he's insane

Hao: isn't that's why u love him so much?

LHY: blush who told u that?

Yoh: everybody knows about the wedding u guys had!

LHY: well then sense in out in the opening grabs Zoh and glomps and kisses him

Zoh: o

Anna: ahem while those two r at it I'll do the closing. REVIWE R DIE!


End file.
